Paradox Unleashed: Amy Pond & The Doctor's Name (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: AU, The Doctor has superpowers over time & uses them to sent the last Weeping Angle away before it could take Amy & turned Rory into a fixed point. They continue to travel together, with Trenzalore in their future. No Clara, reveals the Doctor's name. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the idea
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Paradox Unleashed

Amy's Boys Amy's Choice

 **Summary:**

AU, The Doctor has superpowers over time & uses them to create an alternate ending to "The Angels Take Manhattan". He sent the last Weeping Angle away before it could take Amy & did something unforgivable to Rory in order to bring him back. He turned him into a fixed point. They continue to travel together, with Trenzalore in their future. No Clara, reveals the Doctor's name

 **A/N:**

This is an AU and continuation of my Paradox Unleashed series. Please read my fic ' **Paradox Unleashed, Chapter Zero** ' to understand how these Time Lords and this universe works. That story is boring as it's just an explanation of the universe in the setting of a classroom lecture The Doctor sat through as a child. Just a warning it's over twenty thousand words long of mostly explanation but it is a good reference guide for all my stories.

In this series Time Lords and their entire planet of Gallifrey was pulled inside the Time Vortex where their species lived for a billion years and gained the ability to control time (only individual timestreams and not time as a whole), the ability to see through time, telepathy (only well touching a person for the most part), telekinesis, enhanced strength and physical abilities, longer lifespans per body (generally lasting ten thousand years), an unlimited number of regenerations, and the ability to regenerate into aliens. Also the Doctor, from the time he was the War Doctor, knows he sent Gallifrey into another dimension and has been trying to find it ever since.

###

 **Chapter One**

Amelia Pond, a name out of a fairy tale and true to her name she became the girl who waited just like a princess in a story. Waited so long to go off on her adventure. She had only been a girl when the Doctor first met her, just a little girl. There was a crack in her wall that wasn't in the wall. It had been a crack in the very fabric of the universe. Two points in time and space that should never ever have touched. The Doctor fixed it of course and later fixed the event that caused it to begin with but it would take a long time to get around to that, especially from the little girl's point of view. The Doctor promised her, he promised her five minutes and failed to keep the appointment... by twelve years. When he got back the little girl was all grown up... with a face he'd seen a million times over. It made sense, it really did. He'd been running into that woman with red hair since the day he ran away from his home planet of Gallifrey (did he mention he was an alien from a race of Time Travellers who live inside the Time Vortex of every moment ever to or will occur in history? No? Well it really isn't important). The identical women running around now that was interesting, and impossible outside of context. Then the Doctor met the little girl with a crack in her wall. The crack must have been feeding off her mind, sending out echoes of the girl throughout time and space as a side effect. The echoes weren't real of course but were a part of the girl. She probably remembered their lives subconsciously, maybe even dreamed about them. Still it got the Doctor curious as well as a number of oddities surrounding the girl's life. He took the woman with her, felt responsible for her. Part of him thought of her as... well as a daughter. He'd never tell her that though as it would be all manner of disturbing for her seeing as she used to have a crush on him. They were friends and he did love her but as a parent would love their child. He was responsible for her (how many times was he going to say that?). He'd do anything for her... except let her go.

It was obvious the pain was unbearable to her. She loved her husband more then anything... and she kept having to watch him die. He usually came back though. Something always brought the man back. The man who died refused to stay dead. He always came back to her, always, but not this time... this time she would have to go to him.

She accepted it, without hesitating. It wasn't clear if the angle made of stone could really send her to him but there was a chance, a sliver of hope, and that was all she needed.

The Weeping Angle was a predator but they could only move well you weren't looking. They turned to stone when you saw them as a defense mechanism. They became quantum locked, unable to move but nor could you kill them. However the moment you took your eyes off them, even if it was just to blink, they unfroze and charged. The older more powerful ones had the ability to suck out all the years a person had yet to live. To absorb every day, every minute, every second of a person's life and add it to their own lifespan. Luckily this one was young and could only send people back in time and feed off the leftover time energy. They effectively let you live to death only in another time and another place.

It sent Rory to who knows where but the odds where good it send Amy there to. So, without a second thought or a moment's doubt, she made up her mind.

"Melody" Amy reached back and grabbed a woman's hand. Her daughter... who was somehow older then her and Married to the Doctor, time travel can cause so major headaches "You be a good girl, and you look after him" referring to the Doctor standing nearby.

"You are creating a fixed point" The Doctor cried "If you do this I'll never be able to see you again!"

"Raggedy man" refering to his appearance when she first saw him as a child, in clothes torn to shreds. Part of her always thought of him as that. As the 'Raggedy Doctor' she dreamed would come back for her as a child. She never told the Doctor (as for him it hadn't happened yet and she assumed he would do that after she died as a way of saying goodbye. Time travel could get confusing as hell and rather depressing) but when she was a child waiting he came back to her, only once, and only to tell her a story. A story of adventure and love. Of pirates, space whales, and a man that would wait 2000 years for her. All she had to do was be patient and he promised he'd come back for her one day... and he did and all her adventures come true. Even the man who waited for her, Rory Williams her husband. She waited for her for so long for the Doctor but not nearly as long as Rory waited for her. She refused to be without him. Perhaps this was the day the Doctor visited that little girl. She quickly span around taking her eyes off the Angle to look at the Doctor and tell him with all the sincerity of her heart "Goodbye"

"No!" The Doctor jerked his fist forward and Amy felt herself being grabbed by an invisible force. As the Doctor pulled his fist back Amy flew towards him well his other hand jetted forward with an open palm. Amy couldn't resist looking back and saw the weeping angle thrown into a portal just as the Doctor caught her. The portal instantly closed the moment the angle was through.

Amy stared at it a second before her own palm crashed against the Doctor's face "What have you done?" Breaking out of the Doctor's grasp "Bring it back"

"I can't" The Doctor insisted

"BRING. IT. BACK." she commanded

"It burnt up in the Time Vortex, there's nothing to bring back" he got slapped again. The Doctor stared ar her for several moments as if debating something well Amy slowly sank to the floor crying and hugging her knees. River ran over and hugged her well loving at the Doctor with absolute betrayal. "I can't bring it back..." he admitted then hesitantly added "But I might be able to bring Rory back"

"H-how!?" Amy demanded "Just a moment ago you said-"

"There is no way to go back and physically get him but... I'm about to do purpose something that goes against every sense of ethics ever conceived by any sentient species. It will be an offense to not only Time itself but whatever deities are out there.. and it will have consequences that will literally outlive time itself. I will do this if you ask, but only if you ask"

"Do it" Amy ordered not even waiting to hear what it was.

The Doctor looked at her, saw whatever he had to say wouldn't matter in the slightest, and turned towards the grave "Get me a shovel"

It took over an hour for the group to reach the coffin.

"You're going to have to look away" The Doctor ordered

"No I want to-"

"Amy" The Doctor cut her off "I've only ever done this once and never to someone who's been dead this long. This won't be pretty and I'm not doing it with you watching"

"Come on Mommy dear" River helped turn Amy's back as well as her own. He didn't exactly want to see this either.

The Doctor opened up the coffin and found the bones of his friend Rory inside. The last time he did this had been an accident. He'd been overcome by grief and refused to accept what happened. This though... this was different. This was deliberate. This was evil and selfish to the extreme. He wasn't even doing this for Rory. The Doctor knew what the afterlife was like and doubted Rory minded it there. This was purely so the Doctor could keep Amy by his side.

He laid his hand on the skull and focused. Slowly flesh began to grow as he reversed the corpses timeline. It quickly began to pick up speed at the rate it reverse decayed. The body suddenly started working again as it grew the face of an old man but the Doctor didn't stop. He continued to make the man age backwards until the face was back to the Rory he remembered. Then he locked it. He pulled all the energy he could into freeze Rory into this moment. If he simply let go of the Time stream Rory would just die again but if he locked his body in this moment Rory would live... forever. The Doctor became to scream as his own muscles began to spasm. He could feel his own organ which held the Vortex energy in his body rupture as he screamed.

Suddenly Rory gasped awake as the Doctor let go of his time stream. The Doctor collapsed on top of him. Rory suddenly looked around as his mind pieced together where he was. He looked at the man on top of him and spoke, his voice weak "Doctor... what have you done?"

The Doctor looked back at him and could respond with only "I'm sorry" before passing out.

###

The Doctor groaned opening his eyes. He was in the medical bay of his time machine.

"She told me what to do" River informed throwing a pair of surgical gloves away that were covered in Orange blood "I was able to grow you a new organ and replace the damaged one, with a little help from the TARDIS" referencing to the self aware time machine

"Thank you" the Doctor mumbled

"Rory told us what you did" She informed "About ripping his soul straight out of heaven"

"He'll never be able to go back there now" the Doctor informed "I don't even qualify for the level of immortality he's got"

"Why?" The Doctor turned his head to the other side to see Amy looking at him intensely "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you there'd be consequences... you're the one who didn't want to hear what they were"

"You're blaming ME for this. For god's sake Doctor, or should I say for 'Doctor's Sake'"

"I'm not a god" The Doctor looked away

"You just literally reanimated my dead husband!"

"You asked me to!"

"I know! I know but... Doctor... what the hell are you? I've seen you do so messed up stunts before but this. I really don't know anything about you do I? Not when you have secrets like this"

"You know what matters"

"I don't even know your NAME!"

"... Alex" The Doctor answered

"... come again?" Amy blinked

"My name... is Alex"

"Talk about a let down" Amy joked

"Name's are very precious to Time Lords, you could even call them sacred. Only family and the closest of friends can use it and only with permission. To speak your name to anyone who isn't a Time Lord... it's a major offense. Even if I found Gallifrey they would never let me go back to it now"

Amy's eyes widened "Then why the bloody hell would you just blurt it out like that!?"

The Doctor weakly took Amy's hand "Because we're family. I don't care if I never see Gallifrey again as long as you stay with me"

Amy stared at him a good long while before asking "What's your last name?"

The Doctor smiled awkwardly "Macedon"

"Macedon..." Amy repeated "Alex Macedon" her eyes suddenly widened "As in 'Alexander' Macedon!? YOU'RE Alexander The Great!?"

The Doctor flinched "I... was young and frankly stupid. I highjacked a TARDIS, not this TARDIS a different one, with... a friend. We were only around 12 when it happened so neither of us knew how to repair the damage. We were taken in by a king who thought we were gods and... I fell in love with the Earth. I was stuck there for years though and saw so much beauty... and so much pain. When I was older I thought I could help them. I thought a united global government would solve so much... and I could only think of one way to make it happen. The people I conquered where happy under my rule... or so I thought. Being poisoned kind of opened my eyes. It couldn't kill me with my Time Lord physiology but it did leave me bedridden for some time. I realized I couldn't force people into my idea of a better world and left. When my advisers asked who should rule the kingdom in my stead I jokingly said "to the best"... yeah didn't think that through either. My advisors covered up the fact I didn't die, on account of I didn't want anyone thinking I was a god, and civil war broke out... my people forgave me for telling aliens my name on account of I was just a boy but they won't this time"

Amy stared at him for a moment "I take back what I said about that being a let down"

The Doctor smiled "Will you stay with me Amelia?"

Amy studied him for a moment as if genuinely confused by the need to ask "Of course Doctor,"

###

 **A/N:**

For this Story there will be adventures with other companions taking place between the chapters. These will be separate fics with new companions to travel with Amy and Rory such as Mr Peabody and Sherman, Miles 'Tails' Prower, & Ben 10 will take place between this Chapter and Chapter Two. After Chapter Two will be Astro Boy and after Chapter Three will be the Bauldelaire children from 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

The episodes for the series are somewhat out of order with slight differences. I'll write them out here because other then the fact Amy is there instead of Clara nothing really different happens and I just wouldn't get any fun out of writing it. This chapter is already too close to the episode for my liking but their are enough differences that I need to write it down if only so people don't get confused for the progression of all my Doctor Who AU fics. The timeline is everything that happened up to this point.

 **Timeline:**

Episode - The Angels Take Manhattan (Changes: The Doctor does not allow Amy to go back in time and instead reanimates Rory's corpse and turns him into a fixed pointed like Jack Harkness)

Saga in my fic universe - Mister Peabody and Sherman

Saga in my fic universe - Miles "Tails" Prower

Saga in my fic universe - Ben 10

Episode - Asylum of the Daleks (Changes: The Dalek was an echo of Amy not Clara. It was born a Dalek, not mutated into one, and merely went insane thinking it was human. After the Doctor realizes who it is he wonders how there can still be Amy Echoes now that the cracks have been fixed)

Episode - The Snowmen (Changes: The Doctor was not moping on Earth with Vastra, instead she called him for help and he came with Amy and Rory who were still traveling with him. They run into an Amy Pond Echo who is a governess of the children of a wealthy family, but really a bar maid. This Amy talks to Rory and tells him she has seen his face in her dreams ever since she was a little girl. She dies saving Rory not understanding he is immortal)

NOW, Episode - The Name of the Doctor (Changes: None of the other episodes of Season Seven happened yet)

###

 **Prologue**

 _I'm breaking apart, following through eternity with little pieces of me landing in every moment. I'm born, I grow up, I live, I die, over and over again. All with one goal 'protect the Doctor'... I really need to get a life. I've been there since the beginning, although I never remember it. All I know is I feel something when I see him. I know I have to help him. I'm waiting but not for him. The Doctor is just some idiot that needs my help. He's not the face I see in my dreams. I'm waiting for you, just wait a little longer for me. I promise I'll come home one day... Rory_

###

 **Chapter Two**

Amy sat at her desk going over this months bills. Money wasn't so big an issue. The Doctor had given them a lottery ticket for a Christmas present. Him being a time traveller and all it had naturally been the winning ticket. They didn't live in an overly big house or had maids or any such thing. The lottery money just made it so they didn't have to work. Rory still worked part time as a nurse at the clinic, mostly as a volunteer, and Amy would occasionally dabble in odd jobs. This was mostly so they would have something to do in between Doctor visits. Even then they were barely ever here now. Everyday life could be a nice break from exploring all of time and space but it was just a break. It had been an interesting last few years traveling with the Doctor. They had met and even traveled with some interesting people.

Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror over the desk. She was getting old, not terribly so, but enough to be noticeable and get her thinking. She had the odd silver hair now and again that she plucked out but Rory was still the same. She was considering asking the Doctor to turn her into a fixed point to so that Rory wouldn't have to be alone when she was gone. She remembered how badly injured the Doctor had become but she couldn't just leave Rory all alone, not when she was the reason he was here.

"Amy!" came the yell from downstairs "You got a letter!" her dearest husband hollered as if it was the end of the world.

"Please tell me it's not the phone bill" Amy groaned hearing Rory race up the steps. All those calls they made through time and space were really adding up. They mighy not be able to afford that private island after all, she thought sarcasticly.

Rory ran into the room holding an old envelope, and by 'old' she meant 'OLD'. The paper was stained with age from hundreds of years.

Guessing who it was from she snagged the envelope and tour out the letter.

"Is it from the Doctor?" Rory asked nervous "He didn't get stuck in the past without his TARDIS again did he?"

" _My dearest Amelia_ " Amy read " _The Doctor entrusted me with your contact details in the event of an emergency_ " she sighed with relief, it wasn't from the Doctor himself so he must be okay " _and I fear one has now arisen_ " so much for relief but massages from the past were usually about something life threatening " _Assuming this letter will reach you as planned on April 10th, 2015, please find and light the enclosed candle_ " she rummaged through the envelop until she found the candle. Handing it off to Rory she continued reading " _It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years_ " Rory generally held it with two fingertips after hearing that and Amy rolled her eyes at him " _However as I realize you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding... Speak Soon_ " Amy looked at Rory with wide eyes before feeling herself growing dizzy. She began to fall and Rory rushed to catch her.

The next thing she new she was sitting at a table in an Asian setting, with paper walls on all around them but no doors. Patterns made of light glided across the room.

"So glad you could make it" Said a certain lizard woman. Vistra had been one of the people the Doctor saved/spared. She'd been loyal to him ever since and even tried to help Amy in a number of the Doctor's battles.

"You could have waited a bit" Amy scoffed "It wouldn't have taken us more then five seconds to find a place to lie down before lighting the candle"

Rory suddenly appeared next to her. Obviously proving what Amy said was true "Where am I?

"Exactly where you were, but sleeping" said Vistra's maid / human lover Jenny. They proved the whole inter species thing could work and the Doctor described them as evidence that when the other lizard people woke up from their billion year slumber Humans and Homo Reptilla could co-exist peaceful.

"Time Travel has always been possible in dreams" Vistra explained "We are awaiting only two more participants"

"Oh no, Not the one with the gigantic head" Said Strax, a short muscular creature from a race of clones used purely for warfare. Like all others at this table he owed the Doctor his life, and a debt.

"It's hair, Strax" Jenny informed

Strax repeated with a sneer and disgust "hair" all at the table couldn't help but notice Strax, like all other members of his race, was bold.

There was another pop and this time Melody, or River Song as Amy's daughter liked to be called, appeared at the table "Madame Vastra" the woman acknowledged with barely a hint of shock at the situation but mostly her tone indicated amusement.

"Professor" Vastra tilted her head in pleasant greeting, far too ordinary and polite given the circumstances "Help yourself to some tea" she insisted

"Why thank you" River smiled a glass of champagne magically appearing in her hand

"How did you do that?" Jenny gaped in awe

"Disgracefully" River replied with a smirk

"Oi" Amy smirked back "Stop showing off and give your mother a hug"

River chuckled but obliged

"Hey where's my hug?" Rory smiled

"So needy" Amy commented playful

Before Rory could get his hug there was another pop and suddenly a good looking man in a World War Two trench coat appeared. Amy had meet him a few times before. He was the first companion the Doctor had after the Time War... but truthfully a bit more then that. This was the man that proved the Doctor wasn't Asexual. One of the few people that could be called The Doctor's 'lover'. The first man the Doctor cursed with immortality out of fear of losing him. Captain Jack Harkness, as he went by although Amy had no clue what his real name might be.

The man blinked once looking around "Dream conference? You could have at least waited until it was actually my bedtime before pulling me in here"

"My apologies" Vastra insisted but Jack was already ignoring her in favor of flirting with River. What Amy really REALLY wish she never learned was apparently this man occasionally engaged in threesomes with her daughter and the Doctor "Perhaps we should get back to the business at hand" Vastra adviced and Rory went hugless. Vastra waved her hand and dust gathered above the table revealing imagines from Vastra's mind. There was a man in an old time cell wracking back and forth "Clarence DeMarco, murderer. Under sentence of Death, he offered us this in exchange for his life" Vastra waved her hand again and the dust rearranged itself to depict a number of rotating circles and symbols.

"Space-time coordinates" River acknowledged

"This" Vastra continued "Mr. DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret"

"Which is?" Rory asked

Jenny explained "We don't know. It's a secret"

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear" Vastra insisted "If you're still entertaining the idea that your an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question, what is his name?"

Amy tried to hold back her laughter but it still ended up coming out in the form of a snort and River shared a knowing look.

"What?" Vastra looked on confused

"He told me" Amy smiled and Vastra looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Rory spoke up "He told you?" he stared "When did he tell you? Where was I?"

"Oh you were still recovering from the whole brought back from the dead thing" Amy dismissed

Rory started gesturing with his hands, never a good sign "THAT WAS YEARS AGO! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"The Doctor made me promise not to" Amy insisted "Names are very important to Time Lords. They can't go around telling anyone"

"Oh so now I'm anyone"

"That's not what I meant" Amy sighed

"Then prove it" Rory demanded "Tell me his name"

"I can't" Amy groaned "I promised"

"Come out with it, River and I would like to hear" Rory glared but caught River's smirk "What?"

"I actually knew before he told Amy" River admitted

"WHAT!?" Rory exclaimed

"Well we're married" River reminded "There's some loophole in Time Lord law that says it's okay then"

"Great," Rory growled "Just great, I'm the only one who doesn't know"

Jenny popped up with "Well we don't know either"

"Neither do I" Jack shrugged "But then the Doctor doesn't know my real name either so seems fair"

"How could you be okay with this?" Rory glared "Aren't you banging him?"

Jack rolled his eyes "What's that got to do with anything? Never mind probably some warp sense of 21th century logic. The reason I don't care about his name is because it's meaningless, I've had hundreds of them. It wouldn't tell me anything about who he is, that I already know. Anyway I haven't slept with him in thousands of years, not since Ianto said he'd be uncomfortable with it. Still don't see why but again warp sense of 21th century logic. At least he's more open about sex then most of you pruds but sleeping with Ex-Boyfriends is too far for him" Jack was from the 51st century where humans were experiencing another 'free love' movement, this time including any form of sentient life. Jack himself was actually part of a human subspecies which produces strong, near irresistible, pheromones that effected most lifeforms as well as the fact he could get impregnated by nearly any human, or alien, species with his genes adapting to decrease the chances of complications due to the hybrid anatomy of the offspring. His body literally evolved for this kind of 'fuck everything you see' lifestyle.

River became the voice of reason "Perhaps it's best we get back on topic" she said, although not really taking this as the 'emergency' Vastra believed it to be "So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?"

Vastra sighed, gathering herself after the display "One word only"

"What word?" asked River

Vastra said "A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before, Trenzalore"

Jack's eyes widened in shock as did River's. River asked "How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?"

Vastra waved her hand and the dust changed back into the man in the cell "The Doctor has a secret, you know" said the man "He has one he will take to the grave, and it is discovered"

"You misunderstood" River whispered

"No shit" Jack grumbled "I suggest you hang the man quick. The last thing you need is for the wrong person to learn where this is"

Jenny spoke up with a seemingly random thought "Ma'am, sorry, I... I just realized I forgot to lock the door"

Vastra Dismissed "It doesn't matter, Jenny" her eyes never leaving River, she asked "What misunderstanding? What's there?"

"No, Ma'am please" Jenny insisted with panic in her voice "I should have locked up before we went into the trance"

"Jenny" said Vastra "it doesn't matter"

Jenny whispered, almost frozen with fear "Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them"

Vastra suddenly grew worried for her wife "Jenny are you all right?"

"Sorry, Ma'am, so sorry, so sorry" Jenny began to cry "I think I've been murdered" just then she began to fade from existence

"Jenny!" Vastra panicked "Jenny can you hear me?"

"Speak to us boy" Strax yelled, coming from a clone race he had some difficulty with the idea of different genders. Although that usually caused Amy to laugh she was a bit to panicked herself as Jenny completely disappeared.

"JENNY!" Vastra screamed

River took not a moment to grieve as she realized "You're under attack. You must wake up now. Just wake up" she yelled but Vastra was too stunned to think "Do it!" River screamed slapping Vastra across the face. Vastra instantly disappeared. Without a moment's pause River picked up her glass and yelled at Strax "You to, Strax. Wake up now!" she threw the champagne in his face and he disappeared as well.

Suddenly the remaining companions in the room were surrounded by faceless vampires in nice Victorian suits and top hats. They whispered "Tell the Doctor" over and over again "Tell the Doctor"

Amy glared "I'd tell him if you bloody well explained what it was I'm supposed to say"

The dust morphed into a new facs that spoke "His friends are lost forevermore unless he goes to Trenzalore"

River shook her head "No you can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't" As River insisted Amy heard the song of the TARDIS materializing "The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore"

Amy opened her eyes. She was laying on her bed, no longer in the room with vampires. Rory was beside her starting to wake himself. The candle had been blown out by the winds the TARDIS creates when it materializes.

When the blue box turned solid the Doctor immediately come out with "Hi all" before screaming "Gah!" and shielding his eyes when he noticed they were in bed "Oh sorry, didn't realize you were... are you decent?" he slowly peeked out from his hands and sighed with relief realizing they were fully clothed. Then he caught their expressions "What's wrong?"

It wasn't long before they were in the sitting room explaining everything that happened to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy tried seeing the Doctor get teary eyed

"Sorry" The Doctor tried to gather himself but failed a second later "And it was Trenzalore? It was definitely Trenzalore?"

"What is Trenzalore?" Rory asked

The Doctor took in a shaky breath and sighed "Oh Dear" before once again trying to gather himself. This time it worked. He forced back the tears that threatened to fall, gave another "Sorry", before getting back into his TARDIS.

Amy and Rory quickly followed him all the way down into the lower level of the control room. There were mostly crates and boxes and a few engine bits down here with hundreds of exposed wires in the ceiling. The Doctor was just sitting there with a haunted expression.

"Doctor?" Amy tried

"Trenzalore" The Doctor spoke "I've heard the name, of course. Dorian mentioned it, a few others..."

"Dorian?" Amy thought out loud "That fat blue guy that got his head in a box? Did you fix that space Wi-Fi for him"

"Yes Amy I fixed his Wi-Fi" The Doctor rolled his eyes

"Good cause I can't imagine being a head in box could be very tolerable without it" Amy rambled

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled "Trenzalore, my tormented past, or future rather"

Rory groaned "Great we're dealing with another one of the Doctor's futures. Those adventures always turn out well"

The Doctor blinked "What's his problem?"

"He just found out you told me and River your name but not him" Amy explained

"Actually" Rory correct "I was thinking I died the last time this happened but well we're on the subject why didn't you fill me in on the name thing?"

"Yeah Doctor" Amy edged him on "You're already banished. Might as well shout the name from the roof tops"

The Doctor groaned "Because that's not who I am anymore"

"Wait, banished?" Rory blinked

"Oh yeah" Amy nodded "Apparently Time Lords consider their names so special telling us lowly mortals results in banishment. The Doctor only did it because he's a complete NUTTER!" she yelled in the Doctor's direction

"Enough!" The Doctor yelled shocking them both "Trenzalore is not a joke or a game!" he chastised "We all suspected what it was, never wanted to find out myself. River would know, though... River always knew"

"Spoilers" Amy smirked, using one of her daughter's favorite words.

The Doctor groaned "Right come here, give me your hand" Amy walked over as the Doctor took her and and one of the wires from the ceiling "Now, the coordinates you saw will still be in your memory. I'm linking you into the TARDIS telepathic circuit. Won't hurt a bit" the Doctor stabbed her palm with the wire. A sharp needle pierced her skin.

"Ow!" Amy yelped

"I lied" The Doctor huffed

"Never could take a joke" Amy glared "Next time do that to Rory"

"Is anyone ever going to explain what Trenzalore is?" Rory got back on topic "Is that your big secret?"

"No" the Doctor brushed off without further explanation, taking the needle back out and plugging it into a port in the ceiling.

"Kinda need a little more to go on then that" Rory insisted

The Doctor sighed, clearly not wanting to talk about this "When you're a time traveller, there is one place you must never go. One place in all of space and time you must never, ever, find yourself"

"Okay" Rory nodded "Could you stop being cryptic and answer the question?"

Before the Doctor could answer Amy said "Your grave" making both boys blink at her for the realization "If you just think about what the crazy murderer said, if it isn't the secret that is discovered then it must be his grave. I imagine there be a pretty horrible paradox going to see that"

The Doctor stared for moment before smiling "And that's why she gets to know my name. She actually LISTENS, unlike the rest of you lot" he glared at Rory

"What I don't get is how YOU can have a grave?" Amy insisted

The Doctor stopped smiling and walked towards the stairs "Because we all do, somewhere out there in the future, waiting for us" the Doctor explained as his companions followed him up stairs "The trouble with time travel, you can actually end up visiting" he began fiddling with switches and dials on the control panel.

"But you can just regenerate" Amy insisted "Is there a limit on how many times you can do that or-"

"No" the Doctor interrupted "or at least not in this universe. Some universes have limits like that but not this one thanks to Time Lords evolving inside the Time Vortex. Just because I don't have a set limit on how many times my body can restructure itself doesn't mean I'm immortal. You know if the process gets interrupted I actually will die. You've seen it happen"

"Yeah well that turned out to be a robot" Amy shrugged nonchalantly.

The Doctor sighed "No one is truly immortal Amelia. Not even your husband. In a few billion years, time will claim him just like the rest of us" before going back to pushing buttons. An awkward silence filled the room.

Rory spoke up "But we're not actually going are we?" the other two looked at him "To Trenzalore I mean. You said it yourself. It's the one place a time traveller must never go"

"Oh don't be stupid" Amy rolled her eyes before locking them firmly on the Doctor "He wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't go"

The Doctor looked back "No point in telling you this is too dangerous?"

"You're wasting time by asking" Amy smirked and the Doctor smirked back.

Rory sighed before throwing his hands up in the air "Alright but after we save the universe we need to get back by seven. Our neighbors are having a block party"

"Oh and we won't want you to miss a Block Party would we?" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oi it's important" Amy insisted "We've been looking forward to going all month"

"Right right" The Doctor waved off

"You could come to you know" Amy offered

"Oi" Rory snapped his fingers "We've got to see if Vastra and Jenny want to come. You know, assuming we save her..." he trailed of awkwardly

"Of course we'll save her" Amy stated as a matter of course "But we better make sure Staux doesn't try to blow anyone up" She smiled "our Alien friends meeting our normal friends, that will be fun"

With that the Doctor flipped the lever and the TARDIS faded back into the Time Vortex. Not a few seconds in the TARDIS jumped and began shaking violently.

"Is it just me or is the Doctor an even worse pilot then usual!?" Amy yelled

The Doctor informed "She just figured out where we're going, she's against it. I'm about to cross my own Timeline in the biggest way possible. The TARDIS doesn't like it" The Doctor was thrown away from the console but quickly ran back over and made sure to manually steer the TARDIS where he wanted it "Because she's fighting it" he tightly gribbed the lever and held it in place "Hang on" he ordered fighting himself with what passed for a steering wheel.

Amy heard explosions beneath them before they started all around them. All three of them were thrown against the rail as sparks and even flames shot out around them.

Rory groaned "Are we there yet?" feeling the shaking stop

"No," the Doctor groaned getting up and messing with the controls again "The TARDIS doesn't want to land. She's shut down... but we must be close"

The Doctor walked over to the door and opened it. Looking at in a mixture of shock and disappointment "Okay, so that's where I end up" His companions looked out at the planet they were now orbiting. A wasteland of Fire and rock. The Doctor sighed "Always thought maybe I'd retire, take up watercolors or beekeeping or something"

"As if you'd ever be happy with that life" Amy spoke before thinking.

The Doctor looked at her a moment before looking back at the dead planet below them "Apparently not"

Rory asked "How do we get down there, jump?"

"Don't be Silly! We fall"

"And how is that not silly?" Rory grumbled "Besides It's not like you haven't survived jumping from orbit before"

"I had an impact suit!" The Doctor huffed closing the door and facing the console "She's turned off everything except the anti-gravs" informed the Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver "Guess what I'm turning off" the TARDIS suddenly started getting pulled towards the planet. Increasing faster and faster as it fell through the atmosphere before crashing against the ground.

Amy held her head feeling a bit dizzy.

"How did we survive that?" Rory groaned

The Doctor rolled his eyes "If you'd like you could stay behind and read a book I have on inter dimensional physics but I need to get going"

Rory looked over at Amy as if asking permission

"Oh you can read it later let's go" They hoped out of the TARDIS and all merriment of their adventure faded away as they looked around.

"We're in a grave yard" Rory commented looking at the cloudy sky and lifeless dirt beneath their feet. There was no grass, just a sea of grave stones stretching out for miles and the occasional dead tree.

"Where'd you think they'd bury me?" The Doctor comment

Rory shrugged "Good point... is the whole planet like this?"

Amy rolled her eyes "Of course not. How could an entire planet be used as a grave yard..." Seeing the stone expression on the Doctor she asked "Doctor the whole planet isn't a grave yard is it?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before replying "Let's get going" giving her an answer by the refusal to acknowledge the question.

They stepped a little ways out before they show it. A huge TARDIS monument nearly a mile high.

"Nearly as big as your ego" Amy teased the Doctor

"It's the TARDIS" The Doctor mumbled

"Obviously" Rory stared at the monument

"No" The Doctor shook his head "When a TARDIS is dying, sometimes the Dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger on the inside starts leaking to the outside, it grows. When I saw that's the TARDIS, I don't mean it looks like the TARDIS, I mean it actually is the TARDIS. My TARDIS from the future" The Doctor sighed before storming off "What else would they bury me in?"

As Amy went to follow a voice called "Mother" and not three feet away stood River "Don't speak, don't even say my name. He can't see or hear me only you can"

The Doctor suddenly yelled "Well come on then!"

"We're mentally linked" River explained "It's the conference call. I kept the line open between us"

"Who are you talking to?" The Doctor demanded stumping over "We need to get... River" the Doctor slowly stepped over to a grave with the words 'River Song' etched in stone.

"River" Amy stared at the grave "No" she shook her head "That can't be right. That isn't right"

"No it isn't" The Doctor agreed

"She can't be died" Amy insisted

"Oh she's dead" the Doctor admitted "She's been dead for a very long time"

"But she CAN'T BE!" Amy insisted "You wouldn't let her"

"No... I won't" The Doctor acknowledged somewhat regretfully "She can't be here" the Doctor agreed then said something "The planet she died on must be on the other side of the Galaxy"

"Stop saying that! She's not dead!" Amy yelled

River looked on with pity "Sorry mother, but we all have to die sometime"

Amy shook her head in denial "You would have saved her" she insisted "You love her"

"I've loved a good number of people" The Doctor sighed "And I could never save any of them, not in the end. She never had a chance..."

River explained "I called for my Doctor to help prevent a disaster, just another day really, but what I got was just a boy. Fresh out off Gallifrey with his stolen TARDIS and dressed even more ridiculously then this face. He didn't know what he was doing then. He tried to save me but the most he could do was upload my consciousness into a super computer... but he did manage to save our unborn son"

Amy stopped turning to look at River.

"The Doctor did a good job of raising him despite being an overgrown child himself..."

Amy's lip quivered, wanting to ask but too afraid of the answer.

River sighed and shook her head "He had a good life" she assured "But he wanted so much too be like his dad... the Doctor has more then one reason to hate Daleks"

Amy's eyes filled with tears, not only had she lost her daughter but her grandson she didn't even know she had.

"I knew" The Doctor suddenly muttered lightly stroking River's grave "I always knew. The first day I met her I watched her die to save me but she just kept popping up. We never could meet in the right order... I knew how it would all end but I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with her no matter how hard I tried... It doesn't matter" the Doctor suddenly stood up and started walking away from the grave

"How can you say that!?" Amy demanded. Her words forcing the Doctor to stop.

"Because it hasn't happened yet" The Doctor insisted "I know the exact moment down to the millisecond. The very last time I will ever see her... she told me... I know when I tell her goodbye. I've known it for as long as I've known her... and as long as I don't go there she will never truly die... not as long as I don't say goodbye..."

River just smiled sadly "I told you mother. He doesn't like endings"

Suddenly the air began to whisper around them "This man must fall as all men must" as the vampire like creatures appeared marching over to them "The fate of all is always dust"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he waved his hand. Suddenly a portal opened and sucked in the Vampires. Their bodies moved like cloth as they were pulled inside. The portal instantly closed. He usually only reserved that power for emergencies given how much of his energy it ate up but he wasn't really in the mood to put up with this.

The Doctor paused hearing a crackling like sparks. Looking over he saw the portal slowly forcing itself back open "Oh..." the Doctor blinked "That's... not good" he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the portal, desperately trying to keep it closed.

"If that isn't a gravestone then what is it?" River asked

"What?" Amy blinked looking at her daughter who was apparently dead, just an echo of consciousness in a computer, just a ghost.

"Maybe it's a false grave" River suggested "Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb"

"Doctor!" Amy yelled "Try opening up the grave"

"What?" The Doctor blinked, looking back at her for a second before putting his eyes back on the portal.

"Just do it!" Amy demanded

"Right-O" The Doctor span around and pointed his screwdriver at the grave. The moment he did the portal burst open and the Whispermen began pulling themselves back into their reality.

The ground around the grave suddenly gave and the Doctor and his group began falling through. They slide down a slope and found themselves on the wet floor deep underground.

"This most lead to my tomb" The Doctor acknowledged looking at the stone walls of a long man-made tunnel "River must have set it up after I died" he looked at Amy for a second, an obvious question in his eyes "Come along, those things are right behind us"

"R-right" Rory nodded, helping Amy walk through

###

Madame Vastra gasped as her eyes suddenly opened. She looked around in a panic just outside a large tomb, surrounded by a graveyard. She soon found Strax not that far from her, yelling at the sky "This place is surrounded" he bluffed "Lay down your weapons and your death will be merciful"

Madame Vastra soon spotted Jenny laying motionless on the floor "Jenny" Vastra gasped rushing to her "Jenny!" still no response

"This planet is now property of the Sontaran Empire" Strax continued "Surrender your women and intellectuals"

"Strax, PLEASE!" Vastra begged and Strax finally looked at her. She found the next part difficult to say but managed to get it out in near a whisper "She's dead"

Strax immediately got to work, pulling out a device from his pocket and using it to scan Jenny "No heartbeat" he read the results "Complete cardio collapse, shock induced"

Vastra suddenly grabbed him, demanding "Get her back for me! Get her back now or I will cut you into pieces"

Strax was unaffected by the threat and merely shoved her off him "Unhand me, ridiculous reptile" before continuing with his work. He pushed a few buttons on his device and held it over the human woman's chest. It made a zapping sound and Jenny instantly began coughing as her heart went back to beating "There we go" Strax said dismissively "Just a standard Electrocardio restart. She'll be fine" he waved off as Vastra tenderly clung to her wife. Jenny's eyes soon opened. She panted a bit but showed no other sign that she's been dead at all "The heart is a relatively simple thing" he assured

Vastra smiled seeing Jenny was quickly recovering past her pants "I have not found it to be so" She admitted but not actually talking about the organ itself.

Suddenly whispers filled the room and Vastra quickly helped Jenny to her feet.

"I see you have repaired your pet" a Man wearing the same clothes as the Whispermen acknowledged as the monsters surrounded them "No matter, I was only attracting your attention. I presume I have it"

"Doctor Simeon" Vastra sneered "This is not possible"

"And yet here we are meeting again" Droned Simeon "So very far from home"

"But he died" Jenny supplied "You told me, he died"

"Simeon died" Vastra explained "But the creature that possesed him lived on. I take it I am now talking to 'The Great Intelligence'"

Simeon smiled a bit before his look turned hard "Welcome to the final resting place of the cruel tyrant, of the slaughterer of the 10 trillion, and the vessel of the final darkness. Welcome to the tomb of the Doctor" Simeon looked out at the graves and commented "It was a minor skirmish by the Doctor's blood soaked standards. Not exactly the Time War but enough to finish him. In the end, it was too much for the old man"

Jenny looked on confused "Blood soaked?"

Vastra assured "The Doctor has been many things but never blood soaked"

Simeon scoffed "Tell that to the leader of the Sycorax, or Solomon the trader, or the Cybermen or the Daleks. The Doctor lives his life in darker hues day upon day. And he will have other names before the end. The Storm, The Beast, The Valeyard"

Vastra scoffed herself "Even if any of this is true, which I take the liberty of doubting, how did you come by this information"

"I AM information" Simeon sneered

Jenny piped up "You were a mind without a body last time we met"

Vastra added "And you were supposed to stay that way"

"Alas, I did" Simeon began ripping off his face which was revealed to be a a mask... with nothing behind it. Taking off the hat it appeared nothing was inside the clothes at all. The clothes fell loosely to the floor with nothing else there. One of the Whispermen stepped in front of them and it's faceless features changed and morphed to match Simeon's. When it was done it spoke "As you can see" Simeon walked over to the entrance of the tomb, the doors tightly sealed "The Doors require a key. The key is a word. The word is the Doctor's" Simeon span around to look at the Doctor approaching them

"Here I am" said the Doctor "Late to my own Funeral. Glad you could make it" he turned his head and smiled at Jenny, happy to see she was okay. Amy and Rory shared the smile with him.

Simeon demanded "Open the door, Doctor. Speak and open your tomb"

"No" was the Doctor's simple response

"Because you know what's in there?"

"I will not open those doors" The Doctor was adamant

"The key is a word lost to time" Simeon explained "A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and known to you alone. The answer to a question"

The Doctor growled stepped forward, getting nose to nose with Simeon "I will not open my own tomb"

"Doctor" Simeon calmly asked "What is your name?" they stared each other down for what felt like hours but couldn't been more then a few moments. Simeon scuffed walking away before ordering "The Doctor's friends, Stop their hearts"

The Whispermen hissed walking towards the Doctor's companions, cornering them.

Strax immediately got into his soldier mode "Madame, boys, combat formation. They are unarmed"

"So are we" Reminded Jenny

"Do not divulge our military secrets!" Strax growled

The Doctor turned to Simeon and demanded in a strangely kind voice "Stop this, leave them alone "

Simeon was unaffected "Your name, Doctor, answer me!"

The Whispermen approached his friends, their arms raised out. Strax picked up a large branch from the ground and assaulted one of the creature with. It tore through the clothes and formed a big gaping hole "Do you want me to do that again?" Strax growled but the clothes merely repaired themselves seconds later.

"Doctor Who?" Asked Simeon "Doctor Who!?" he demanded

The Doctor stretched out his hands and tried to freeze the creatures timestreams.

"They are just puppets Doctor" Simeon glared "Like myself they are mere phantoms that exist outside of time. Your powers cannot contain them"

One of the creatures phased it's hand into Strax body, reaching for his heart.

"PLEASE!" The Doctor begged, suddenly the doors behind them opened.

River smiled "The TARDIS can still hear me. Lucky thing, since him and doors being so useless"

The Whispermen let the Doctor's companions go and they fell to the floor.

Strax groaned in his pain "Why did you open the door, sir? I had them on the run"

"I didn't do it" the Doctor insisted "I didn't say my name"

River smiled "No, but I did" she looked at her mother who was recovering her breath "You really have too much faith in him sometimes mother dear. He would have let you all die rather then open those doors himself"

"With good reason" Amy insisted, but whether she was trying to convince River or herself was up for debate.

The Doctor shook himself out of his shock before running back to his friends "Is everyone alright?" he helped Amy to her feet and gave her a hug once he was sure she was fine. Turning back to Simeon the Doctor said "Now then, Dr. Simeon or Mr. G. Intelligence, whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?"

Simeon glared "For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in" he stepped to the side revealing the open door

The Doctor sighed before taking a deep breath and walking inside, the others right behind him.

The were in the control room but it was different, the console had been changed again and plants grew on the walls and rails. The was a huge pillar of light in the center of the room where the controls once were.

"What's that?" asked Rory

"What were you expecting, a body?" Asked the Doctor "Bodies are boring, I've had loads of them. That's not what my tomb is for"

Vastra repeated Rory's question "But what is the light?"

"Doctor?" Amy looked at him and he finally answered "The tracks of my tears"

Simeon scuffed "Less poetry Doctor, just tell them"

The Doctor sighed "Time Travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe, my path through time and space, from Gallifrey to Trenzalore. It's my own personal time tunnel. All the days, even the ones that I hadn't..." the Doctor suddenly became weak "lived yet" he collapsed to the floor and Amy quickly rushed to his side "Which is why I shouldn't be here" he gasped "The paradox is, is very bad"

As the Doctor gasped in pain Simeon stepped towards the light

"No" The Doctor groaned "No, what are you doing? Somebody stop him!" he yelled

"The Doctor's life is an open wound" Simeon explained "and an open wound can be entered"

"No" The Doctor shook his head "It will destroy you"

Simeon scuffed "Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of your victories into defeats. Poison ever friendship, deliver pain to your every breath"

The Doctor shook his head "It will burn you up. Once you go through you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline, like confetti"

Simeon growled "It matters not Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace as I take my revenge, every second of your life. Goodbye... goodbye, Doctor" Simeon stepped into the light. Suddenly the Whispermen disappeared and the Doctor screamed

"He's being rewritten" Vastra gasped grabbing Strax's medical device "Simeon is attacking his entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum, Androzani"

Amy looked up "Wait the Dalek Asylum?" remembering the Dalek named 'Amy Pond'. Not through her own eyes but the Daleks. The Doctor never told her about that but she was remembering bits and pieces of other people's lives. Other people that were all her. Being inside a dying TARDIS was awakening memories that should never exist.

"Now he's dying in London, with us" Vastra began to panic reading the device.

Amy got more images in her head flooding in.

"Oh dear goddess," Vastra gasped "A universe without the Doctor. There will be consequences" she rushed outside, pushing buttons as she ran, Jenny and Strax following after as Vastra mentioned something about scanning for local star system.

Amy stayed where she was, crouched down next to the Doctor who was thrashing in pain. Rory was right beside her taking out his kit of nursing supplies, which he always carried with him. Just as Rory was about to inject the Doctor with something the nurse gasped and the syringe passed through his fingers. He didn't drop it, his hand suddenly became transparent and passed through what should have been solid "Amy" Rory called right before vanishing completely.

"Rory?" Amy stared reaching for the spot her husband used to be in "No, no, no, no, RORY!" She called looking around frantically until she spotted the ghost of her daughter, just watching with a pained expression on her face "Where is he?"

"The Doctor is being written out of history, that means all the lives and all the worlds he saved go to" she explained

"There has to be something we can do?" Amy stared at her a moment before her eyes caught the beam of light in the center of the room, a feeling of dread consuming her "That's it isn't it? If that's what caused the trouble then we can use that to fix it"

"It isn't as simple as all that" River sighed "Simeon tore himself into a billion pieces. A billion versions of him all throughout time and space, all trying to kill the Doctor all at once"

"... So he needs someone to kick him out" Amy reasoned

River's eyes shot open "No you can't"

"The same thing will happen to me if I go in there right? Only I'll be fighting to protect the Doctor. A billion me's, hope the universe is ready"

"But they won't be you" River insisted "The real you would have died, They'll just be copies, echoes"

"Echoes... don't see why you're trying to talk me out of this" Amy rolled her eyes "The Doctor has been meeting versions of me since he left Gallifrey. He thought it was the cracks, but it's this. This is what caused it. So if I don't universe shattering paradoxes ensue... and you know all that. I bet you even knew this day was coming but like the Doctor you stretched the end out for as long as possible"

"Maybe I just don't want my mother to die"

Amy smiled sadly "We all die sometime, wasn't that the moral of today's lesson?" she got up and walked over to the light

"No..." the Doctor gasped "Please, don't"

"Looks like my story is over" Amy smiled looking back at the Doctor "But you still got a lot more running to do. So run, run you clever boy, and don't you dare look back" and with that she jumped into the light

"Noooooo!" The Doctor yelled as he felt his timestream quickly repair itself. He struggle to get to his feet and growled as he saw a man suddenly appear out of thin air. Without a word the man pointed a gun at the Doctor's head, and pulled the trigger.

The Doctor blinked looking around. He was in the TARDIS, his TARDIS not the dying future TARDIS. Same old platform and no plants to be found. He was laying on a coach on the lower level of the control room, hearing voices from above. Getting off the coach and making his way up the Doctor saw a man he was usually glad to see, usually.

"There was nothing you could do Doctor" Jack Harkness never turned to face him as he stood in front of the console messing with the controls "At least not without destroying half the universe"

"That wasn't your call to make" The Doctor glared

"But it was your's?" Jack hesitantly looked behind him "I thought you didn't like it when people mistook you for a god yet you're always so eager to play one"

The Doctor stepped over to the controls, ignoring Jack's comment.

"I put a Time Lock around the planet" Jack explained "You'll never be able to go back to any point of the planet's history after you died" The Doctor slammed his fist against the console but Jack ignored the display "It will make sure no one can tamper with your grave again"

"Get out" The Doctor warned

Jack nodded "Figured it's best if I do. That Rory kid needs me to teach him just what the hell it is you condemned him to... We're in Ancient Rome, given his experiences here I figured it was best. When he's done packing send him out. Ianto and I will take care of him. We're used to cleaning up your messes after all" without a goodbye Jack walked away, exiting the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood in silence for several moments before growling out "You told him" to the apparently empty room "You sent Jack there, to that precise moment, to stop me from saving your own mother" he looked over at a phantom standing nearby.

River was staring at him with wide eyes "You knew it was me?"

"Yes" the Doctor glared

"How? How are you even talking to me?"

"I might not be the best at it but I am a telepath"

"Then why didn't you say anything"

The Doctor looked at her a moment, his eyes still hard "Because I thought it would hurt too much"

River smirked sadly "I believe I could have coped"

"No... I believed it would hurt me... and I was right... your dead River... and now your mother has joined you"

"Really? So all hope is lost?" River's smirk became mischievous "Not even going to try. Maybe you should ask yourself Doctor, if I was mentally linked to Amy then how am I still here?"

The Doctor blinked "Jack? You were obviously linked to him to"

River laughed "And I could somehow linger when he's outside the TARDIS shields"

The Doctor stared "I can still save her?"

"Spoilers" River chuckled

"River!" The Doctor yelled "Don't do that, not now. I need to know. Can I help her? Or is this just some trick to give me false hope?"

River lost her smile "No hope is truly false"

The Doctor sighed, believing he found his answer in that. He looked at his hands, still clenched into fist on the console. He looked up to say something else to her, ironically to tell her to go away, but she was already gone. She did know him so well.

"Doctor?" Rory looked around as he entered the room. He was dressed in Rome Armor with a sword as his hip and carrying a duffel bag "Who are you talking to?"

"No one" The Doctor lied

Rory shrugged pulling out a letter and handing it over.

The Doctor took it with a questioning look.

"She knew this would happen one day" Rory explained "Not the 'how' or 'when' obviously but... she knew. She wrote us each our own letters in case... just read it... be seeing you Doctor"

"Yeah..." The Doctor muttered

"I mean that Doctor, you better come visit... it's what Amy would have wanted"

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off at your place?"

"No... there's nothing for me there anymore..."

The Doctor quickly hugged Rory before his friend walked out the TARDIS door.

Looking at the letter he was tempted to put it in a drawer and never open it but part of him long to hear what Amy would have to say. Opening the letter it read "Hello old friend, so here we are, I know how you hate goodbyes so I'll keep this brief (and you bloody well better read this or I'll come back and haunt you)" the Doctor smirked at the little add on "By the time you read this I'll be gone, but I need you to know I have no regrets. I always knew this was a possibility but I can tell you sincerely that it was worth it. Traveling with you, the things you showed me and the adventures we shared, it was all so worth it. I lived a full happy life. I know you must be hurting right now but I need you to remember above all else that I love you. Though sometimes I do worry about you. I think once I'm gone you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone Doctor, at least let Rory help you from time to time, and do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait for a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her, tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forgot. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait 2000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends"

###

 **A/N:**

For this Story there will be adventures with other companions taking place between the chapters. These will be separate fics with new companions to travel with Amy and Rory such as Mr Peabody and Sherman, Miles 'Tails' Prower, & Ben 10 will take place between this Chapter and Chapter Two. After Chapter Two will be Astro Boy and after Chapter Three will be the Bauldelaire children from 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'


	3. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
